


If You're in Love, You're the Lucky Ones

by areyoucorrectingmypronunciation



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is not a morning person, Bucky's hair, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks, Steve just wants to shower, Stucky - Freeform, barnes and noble, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoucorrectingmypronunciation/pseuds/areyoucorrectingmypronunciation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky left hair on the shower wall. Steve isn't thrilled.</p><p>Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're in Love, You're the Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving hair on the wall is something I myself am guilty of, and my mom always gets on my case about it when it happens. I know it's gross... but I have really long hair and hate getting it caught up in my fingers. I'm better at remembering to clean it off than Bucky though (better at remembering... heheh... too soon?).
> 
> Title from the song Youth, by Daughter. It doesn't really havve anything to do with the story but I'm horrible at thinking up titles. (It's a beautiful song though and you should go listen to it right now. Right now. Why aren't you looking it up? Go! Now!)

Bucky's mornings started when Steve got up to run. Steve always made sure to wake him when he left - the one time he didn't, things did not go well. Bucky woke up in a panic and nearly destroyed the entire apartment looking for his boyfriend before he realized where Steve had gone. When he returned, Steve found Bucky sitting sheepishly among a mess of sheets, blankets, and shredded pillows in their bedroom when he got back. After that, he made sure Bucky was awake enough to acknowledge him leaving.  
After Steve left the apartment, Bucky usually fell back asleep and woke only when Steve returned, glistening with sweat. Bucky would either stay in bed until Steve was done showering, or trek to the kitchen in his sweatpants to begin breakfast. As soon as Steve was clean, dry, and dressed, he joined Bucky and they would prepare their breakfast together.  
This morning started out like any other. Steve's alarm went off at 6:30, and he sleepily reached to pry Bucky's arms from their position around his waist.  
"Bucky," Steve said quietly. "Hey, I'm leaving to go run now." Having succeeding in pulling Bucky's arms from their place around him, Steve leaned down and gave Bucky a quick kiss on the lips. Smiling down at his boyfriend's peaceful face, he made to swing his legs out from under the blankets. He was stopped by a metal arm pulling him back in.  
"You think I'm going to let you leave without giving me a proper kiss?" Bucky mumbled, eyes closed and still half asleep. Steve chuckled and bent his head down, giving Bucky a long, full kiss this time. He broke away, getting out of bed and moving to the dresser. Bucky shivered at the cold air Steve let under the covers and curled around himself, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. He heard Steve open the dresser drawers. He felt him sit on the end of the bed near Bucky's feet to put his shoes on. He heard him walk to the door and open it.  
"See you in a little bit, Bucky," Steve said. Bucky mumbled some sort of reply, already falling back asleep. The door shut, and the sound of Steve's footsteps diminished as he walked down the hallway. 

* * *

"Bucky!" Steve yelled from the bathroom, jerking him from his peaceful slumber.  
Bucky groggily lifted his head. "What?" he shouted back from the bedroom.  
"Come here!" was Steve's reply, in a tone of voice Bucky was less than pleased to pull himself out of bed for. He grumbled, throwing the blankets off and immediately regretting it. He shuffled over the bathroom door, left slightly ajar.  
"Yes?" Bucky said, annoyed. He poked his head around the door, shivering in the morning chill. The window had been left open last night, and Bucky's bare chest and feet didn't appreciate the cold tile of the bathroom floor. He drew his eyes up to Steve, who was standing in front of the shower wearing nothing but his boxers. A sight that normally would cause Bucky to rush forward with hands eager to roam all over that beautiful body. However, the look on Steve's face, along with his tapping foot and crossed arms, kept him frozen by the door - though not without appreciating the view.  
Steve pointed to the wall of the shower, bringing Bucky back to the here and now. His eyes followed the movement, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back to Steve, confused. Steve sighed and walked over to Bucky, pulling him by the arm into the room and over to the shower. He all but shoved Bucky's nose against the wall.  
"When you showered last night, you left hair on the wall," Steve said by way of explanation. Bucky pulled away from Steve's grip to get a better view. He looked at the spot Steve had pointed out, and sure enough, there were several long, dark hairs swirled across it. He turned back to Steve.  
"Yes, it would seem so. Can I go back to bed now?" Bucky postitioned himself so that he was facing Steve, with the backs of his thighs against the edge of the bathtub. He reached up and looped his arms around Steve's neck, looking into his eyes. Steve frowned.  
"Not until you get that out of the shower," he replied sternly.  
"You made me get out of my nice, warm bed and stand here shivering just so you could yell at me for leaving what, five strands of hair in the bathtub? You couldn't have just ignored it and asked me later? Or gotten it yourself?" Bucky shook his head and stuck his lower lip out, pouting. Steve sighed.  
"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you'd just get a haircut," Steve said, still sounding annoyed. Bucky had refused to go back to short hair after regaining his memories, finding the length appealing for some reason. Though it could get irratating sometimes, like when it was windy out and he forgot a tie (thank goodness Natasha always had extras), Bucky had decided there were pros as well as cons, like getting together with Thor to swap battle stories and do each others' hair. Apparently, being an Asgardian warrior required not only superhuman strength and skill on the battlefield, but a vast knowledge of hair-braiding techniques as well.  
Bucky leaned up closer to Steve, so that the shoulder-length hair in question brushed his face.  
"Don't pretend that you don't love my hair, Steve," Bucky whispered into his ear. "I know you do." Steve squirmed, Bucky's hair and his breathy words tickling. And ok, maybe it wasn't a lie to say that more often than not, if they were watching a movie, or just cuddling, or... less innocent activites, Bucky's hair would inexplicably find its way into Steve's fingertips. But that didn't mean he wanted it littering the walls of the bathroom.  
"When it's on your head it's fine, it's just when you leave it stuck to the wall that it becomes an issue. Just - get a tissue or something and get it off the wall," Steve said, Bucky's mouth still pressed to his ear. Bucky chuckled and nibbled his earlobe. He moved his mouth down Steve's neck to his collarbone and pressed a series of kisses there. Steve dropped his arms to Bucky's waist and subconsciously pulled him closer. When Bucky grinned into his skin and started to kiss him again, moving his mouth up towards Steve's, he shook himself and pushed Bucky away.  
"No," Steve told him, trying not to laugh as Bucky stuck his lip out again and made a face. "No more kisses until you get that out of the tub." Steve turned them around, so that he and Bucky switched positions, with Steve pressed up against the bathtub. He pushed Bucky off of him and towards the sink. Steve grabbed a tissue and handed it to Bucky.  
Bucky took it and stuck his tongue out at Steve, who returned the gesture. Bucky walked around him and stepped into the bathtub. Pressing the tissue to the wall, he gathered all of the hair into one space and wiped it up. Still standing in the bathtub, he turned around and threw it into the trashcan from where he was standing. He smiled and turned to look at Steve.  
"Show-off," was all the recognition Bucky got. He shrugged and climbed out of the tub. Walking back to Steve, Bucky wrapped his arms around him once more and resumed kissing him, this time starting on his left shoulder and working up to his neck. Steve tilted his head to the right, giving Bucky more surface area to leave wet, ticklish kisses on. He chuckled and Bucky grinned into his skin. He moved his mouth higher, to Steve's jawline and eventually to his mouth. Bucky pulled Steve closer and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He felt Steve smile against his lips.  
They stayed like that for a few moments, just slow, lazy kisses before Steve finally broke away. "Ok, get!" he laughed. "Let me shower in peace!" Bucky grinned and snuck another kiss onto Steve's rough, unshaven cheek, before turning and walking back to their bedroom. Bucky could feel Steve's eyes following him as he left the room, and he purposefully let his sweatpants sink a little lower and sway his hips more than was necessary before he was out of his boyfriend's line of sight. Bucky smiled to himself as he walked towards the kitchen, ready to start the next part of his morning routine.


End file.
